Fearsome Faceless Man Recorded In New York City
A rather odd looking fellow appears in several videos taken in New York City. Perhaps this a part of marketing campaign or perhaps something else. Seen in these two videos, is a man who seemingly has been in an accident or is something else entirely. His face is disfigured quite severely. It appears as if he has no mouth, during the moments while these videos were taken. Is this man some kind of alien hybrid or perhaps something else? Clearly he was upset about being recorded by whoever was filming him. Both videos were uploaded back in 2012 on YouTube in the month of March, on two separate channels. The first video mentions that the person was travelling through the United States and was visiting New York City. While there, he was recording with his camera. Heard in the background were police sirens and fire trucks making lots of noise. It was busy this evening around the corner of East Village, where this person was staying. Suddenly, they noticed this man wandered down the street at a brisk pace. They mentioned that this encounter took place by the Orthodox Church on 7th Street. All of the noise and confusion triggered them to start recording, they never imagined they would capture this unusual man on camera. The second video, shows the same disfigured man again. If this is the same person who filmed the other video, they said this guy has some issues. Obviously angered or upset about being filmed. From the police and fire trucks not far away, they assumed this man might have been in some kind of accident. He could have been in shock and this was the reason he kept walking at such a fast pace. The person filming, said that they got scared, took out their phone and the disfigured faceless man came right at them. He them rushed away, before he could film anything else. It all happened so fast it seems. Something such as this, would certainly freak anyone out at first. One person made the following comments: “When I was in high school, I had a friend in class with a similar face. When he was 11, he was hit by a car and dragged for several meters. Meanwhile, his face got damaged pretty badly. This resulted in him having no nose, broken cheekbones and his eye sockets exposed. That made his face almost exactly like this guys face. He couldn’t stand any questions about it, this was for certain. We had no cellphones in those days. So, I can imagine his response, when he would feel someone filming him on camera, it would make him outraged during this phase in his life. He still needed to accept his new face. Now, that he’s doing OK, slowly getting his face reconstructed. So, my guess is, no viral video for promotional use, but a youngster living the same drama as my old classmate did.” Further questions remain unanswered, such as who this person really is? Are these videos a part of something much greater? Regardless, these videos are quite strange to watch. Category:Videos Category:YouTube